


The Wedding Present

by pr_squared



Category: A Brother's Price - Wen Spencer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr_squared/pseuds/pr_squared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Constance has finally come of age to assume her wifely prerogatives.  She has lived with Edward since she was four years old.  All her sister wives have given her lovely presents except her Eldest</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Present

**Author's Note:**

> In the world of Wen Spencer’s A Brother’s Price, women outnumber men thirty to one and sisters’ daughters common share a single husband and enjoy his favors in strict rotation. The precious male stays home to manage house and nursery – guarded by his wives. When a wedding takes place, some sisters may yet be too young to consummate the marriage.
> 
> Some assert a ten to one ratio but I think the novel better supports thirty to one. With ten or more sister/ cousins in a family, a ten to one ratio would provide about one husband per family.

Wedding Present

Lady Constance Uxbridge, pulled her robe around her against the night’s chill. Wealth had its privileges. Only their townhouse in the city had central heating. After her raucous birthday party and ribald antics of her sisters, the Ladies Uxbridge, and friends, Constance was finally to assume her wifely prerogatives. Her Beatrice, Matilda, Thora, and Odessa, the closest of her sisters by age had been most graphic in their advice. She had been only four years old when she and her sisters married Edward, twelve years ago. Edward was now twenty-eight. She barely remembered the wedding. Her Eldest, Winifred, was now forty-four. Constance was closer in age to her older daughters now passing eleven years than to her Eldest, now forty-four, according to an honest count. She even had a two year old son, James. Her sister Victoria was his birth mother.

She swallowed her anxiety and inserted her key in Edward’s door. He been a husband beyond reproach. She had thought to wear her silk night dress, a gift from Thora but practicality made her choose the warmer flannel, a gift from Odessa, beneath her luxurious robe, a present from Beatrice. Her snug and cozy slippers were a present from Matilda. She wore Leticia’s necklace around her neck along with her wedding ring, which still hung from its golden chain where it had hung since her wedding twelve years before.

Edward waited for her to push open the heavy door as was proper. His room was lushly appointed. She had been here many times in the past. Laughing, he had given her many piggyback rides. She had hidden in his closet and jumped on his bed when she was small, but tonight was very different.

She gathered her courage and looked at him, his dark hair was neatly groomed and braided, his night gown matching the pale blue of his eyes. “Husband,” she said, balancing eagerness and trepidation. The fragrance of the perfumed candles filled the room.

“Wife,” he said simply. His eyes gleamed with deep affection in the candle light and quieted her fears.

She reached down up and took his face between her hands. Up close he still seemed so large and she seemed so small. She drew him to her and he brought his lips to hers. She had kissed him many times before but this was very different. She was breathless when she placed her hands on his broad shoulders and pushed him away, smiling.

Edward was twenty-eight years old and Constance, sixteen. He had done this nine times before and knew the tradition. Five of her sisters had been of age when he married into the Uxbridge family twelve years before. Subsequently, four younger sisters had come of age. Now Constance was the last.

He knelt at her feet, a recognition of his duty to obey and kissed her slippered foot. A husband promised to love, honor, and obey.

Constance thought the scene ridiculous and almost forgot the next required step of the ritual. Her sister, Emma, had gone over everything. Emma had given her the jeweled dagger, her honor knife. With the knife, she cut the top button from Edward’s gown, careful to catch it before it hit the floor. Once upon a time, a husband’s body bore an ownership mark of his wives’ family. Now the brand was no longer in fashion. She returned the knife to its sheath and the button to her pocket and urged her husband to his feet. Hoping her clumsiness wouldn’t be too obvious, she opened the back of Edward’s gown.

He stood and the garment slid from his strong body, leaving him naked before her. He modestly lowered his eyes.

Her feelings were in conflict. She looked and didn’t look and in the end, she pressed herself against him and kissed him again. The feelings of her lips against his and of her breasts pressing against his bare chest were electrifying. She didn’t know where to put her hands at first. He embraced her and by reflex, she embraced him back, placing her hands on his warm bare skin. The coarse hairs of his male skin tickled her palms and emphasized his otherness. The immediate closeness of his male presence made it hard for her to sort and label her thoughts rationally. She knew her ineluctable desire.

By accident or on purpose, she slipped her hand between his thighs. His arousal was obvious and urgent. Constance had read the books and seen all the diagrams. She was no stranger to the farm and stable.

She thought warmly of the black gelding her sister Julia had given her as a wedding present. Her sister Amelia had given her the tack and saddle. All of her sisters had given her a gift, except for her Eldest, Winifred.

His thick sex filled her hand and brushed up against her arm. His ball sac was full and ripe. Holding his sex like a handle, she maneuvered the larger male back. Would he fit inside, she wondered, or would he split her in two? Her nine sisters had all managed, somehow and she would manage too. He stepped back and tumbled onto the bed. She jumped onto him, marveling that little Constance could evoke such feelings in her old Edward. Maybe Constance wasn’t so little any more. She pressed herself against the length of him and kissed him again. Boldly, she pressed her tongue against his lips and when he yielded to her invasion, she took possession of his mouth, laughing at her wild courage. She felt his heart pounding and her own.

Emma had told her what next to do. Feeling slightly ridiculous, she sat astride Edward’s hips. She stroked his sex wickedly and watch him tremble. She exulted in her new found power. She hitched up her night gown and pressed him against her naked sex. She felt her undeniable wetness. His back arched and lifted her from the bed. She had to scramble to keep her seat. She slid up his body until her bare bottom rested on his chest. He lifted his head between her thighs. His beard-shadowed cheeks scratched her naked skin. She felt his tongue slip between her lower lips. Driven by the hint of pleasure, she grabbed his hair fiercely and pulled him toward her with unwanted strength.

She couldn’t stop her body’s shaking. She thought she couldn’t breath. She feared she might go mad with pleasure. She had given herself sexual release and shared pleasure with her friends. This was different somehow.

She knew what was required next and suddenly, she was fearless. She slid back down Edward’s body and positioned his sex against her own. He sighed, whether from pain or pleasure, she did not know and could not care. She bit her lip against the pain and sheathed smoothly him to the hilt. She put her fingers where their bodies joined and brought herself to a second intense orgasm before her Edward found release.

“Husband,” she said as she lay beside him, luxuriating in his body’s warmth beneath the plush duvet. Males were scarce and expensive. A man cost more than half a dozen horses. Constance was proud that she and her nine sisters could afford such a husband. They could afford a fine husband and much else besides, she chuckled. . She thought of their poor tenants and sharecroppers who had to make do the brothels in town. Fortunately, she had happier things to fill her thoughts.

“Wife,” he answer plainly and gently reached under her gown and fondled her breast. His gentle hand felt good on her body where waves of pleasure still beat upon her awareness. He found the wedding ring on its string. His strong fingers broke the string and he placed the ring on the fourth finger of her left hand for she was fully now his wife. Once the ring had been many sizes too large and now it fit perfectly.

She slept comfortably beside him and woke soon after dawn in the warmth of his embrace. She threw back the covers that she might better see her man. He woke to her gentle examination of his morning erection. They shared love again before arising.

Constance saw that he was covered before she rang for the servants though only married women were allowed to serve in the men’s wing of the manor. Maureen brought towels and a basin of warm water, then left hastily. Edward stood patiently, while Constance did her wifely duty and bathed him head to toe. She needed a small step stool to reach his head.

Today was Winifred’s day and night and nine full days would pass before Constance could enjoy her husband once again. She chuckled at the sudden flowering of her lust, but she would also miss the simple presence of his warm body on the cold winter nights and mornings.

She joined her sisters at breakfast. All pointed to her ringed finger and teased her. She laughed good naturedly and displayed her ring proudly. She surprised herself with her good appetite. She thanked Emma and Beatrice for their sound advice. She thanked Beatrice, Matilda, Thora, Odessa, Emma, Leticia, Julia and Amelia for their wedding presents. Curiously Winifred, her Eldest, still had not given her anything.

After a hearty breakfast, she returned to her room to wash and dress for the day. After last night, any day would certainly be disappointing.

She walked the long corridor to her room. As youngest, her room was the smallest. She turned a corner and saw a youth, a boy about her age standing beside her door. His clothes were simple. He was comely enough. He was alone. One never saw a male on the better side of dotage without escort or chaperone. She would very much like to see him without his simple tunic, Constance thought, chagrinned at her own newly surfacing wickedness. What might his sisters think? Where were his sisters? “Boy, who are you?” she asked.

Eyes humbly down, he answered. “Lady, I am called Charles. I have a message from your Eldest, Lady Winifred, ‘Congratulations on your coming of age and assumption of your wifely prerogatives. Please accept this wedding gift from your Eldest. Love, Winifred.’”

Confused for a moment, Constance looked to see what he might be carrying but quickly saw that he himself was her very excellent gift. Well, Amelia had her Geoffrey, Julia had her William, and Leticia had her twins, Michael and Peter. Emma had her Nicholas, Odessa had her Francis, Thora had her Matthew, Matilda had her Walter, and Beatrice had her Frederic. Everyone knew that Winifred was Edward’s favorite as much as he tried to treat all the sisters the same but Winifred had her Ethan too. Constance smiled and motioned with her chin for Charles, her Charles, to proceed her into her chamber. The day might be better than she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> The wealthy always command a large majority of of resources. In the US, the top 1% owns 35% of the resources and the next 4%, 27%. With 100 men for 3000 women in Queensland, the top 30 women would have 35 men, while then next 120 women would share 27, leaving 38 for the remaining 2850.


End file.
